


This Is Me Trying

by felineladyy



Series: Anisoka Week [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka Week 2020, Dancing, F/M, the ever present casual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: Tonight is supposed to be a celebration. Ringing in a new era, rid of the Sith and with the senate back on track. Ahsoka hasn’t really had enough time to shake off the horrors of the last couple weeks. None of them have. But here they all are. Dressed up and smiling for the holos.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Anisoka Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	This Is Me Trying

**Author's Note:**

> just smearing canon for my convenience don't mind me.
> 
> Day 6: Twilight!!

Ahsoka is leaning against a wall at the back of the banquet hall. It’s been a long night of speeches and shaking hands and fake smiles. Well, that isn’t fair, some of the smiles are real. Palpatine was a pile of ash on Mustafar and tonight, Bail Organa was named the new Supreme Chancellor. 

Tonight is supposed to be a celebration. Ringing in a new era, rid of the Sith and with the senate back on track. Ahsoka hasn’t really had enough time to shake off the horrors of the last couple weeks. None of them have. But here they all are. Dressed up and smiling for the holos. 

Padmé is handling this the best, which seems extraordinarily ridiculous given that she’d also given birth in the middle of the ordeal on Mustafar. But there she is, handling every person that walked up to them with grace and looking beautiful while she did it. 

Anakin, on the other hand, wasn’t doing so hot. On the long list of things that everyone found out as a result of Mustafar was Anakin and Padmé’s relationship. And so there he stands, the Senator’s husband, shaking hands and smiling. Accepting congratulations on their new additions and condolences for the Jedi lost in the fight. Ahsoka knows he’s almost at his limit, she can feel it.

And as usual, Ahsoka has to rescue him. 

She walks around the outside of the room, grabs a largo bottle of something from behind the bar, and makes her way towards them. She can stand to loosen up and so could Anakin. Holding the bottle under robes, she approaches, looking as sorry as she can for interrupting. 

“My apologies, Senator. Could I borrow Master Skywalker briefly?”

She sees the understanding in Padme’s eyes as she nods and waves them away. Besides, she set up an escape for Padmé as well. In a few minutes, Rex will come by and tell her the twins need her and she’ll be free of politics for the night. Turns out babies are the perfect excuse for… well, everything. 

She leads Anakin away and out onto a balcony. The night is clear and the music can still be heard. Ahsoka looks up at the stars and takes what feels like her first full breath of the night. Anakin reaches for the bottle and keeps walking towards the railing. She watches him open the bottle and take a swig. He leans down on the bannister and holds the bottle out to the side. 

Ahsoka leans down next to him and takes the bottle. He’s been quiet lately. Since Mustafar. A near constant cloud of guilt around him. He reaches for the bottle again and she just watches. He should feel bad for what happened, he very nearly handed himself over to the Sith and destroyed their years of fighting. She’s concerned though. His emotions have a way of eating away at him, consuming him. 

That can’t happen again. 

“Maybe slow down there big guy, I got that bottle to share.” 

He hands it back over to her. She misses the fight that used to be in him. 

“I shouldn’t be here.” 

“Anakin…” 

“I shouldn’t  _ be  _ here. Everyone in there congratulating me on the twins, thanking me for my ‘service in the war’.” He shakes his head. “They don’t know I almost handed the Jedi over. They don’t know how  _ hard _ I almost fucked this.” 

Ahsoka takes a drink. She hates this conversation, and they keep having it. He isn’t wrong, is the thing. She doesn’t really know what to say sometimes. 

“It would’ve been weirder if you didn’t come, Ani. Besides, this is for Bail.”

“Yeah, it is for Bail, and yet.”

Ahsoka shakes her head, “Anakin, spending the night making small talk is hardly a form of torture.”

“It is and you know it is. And that’s not what’s bothering me. I shouldn’t get to celebrate. I almost destroyed this.” He’s gesturing out at the city. 

“But you  _ didn’t _ , Anakin. You didn’t do that, and now we have a new Chancellor and you have two beautiful babies and you are  _ still _ married to the hottest senator.”

Anakin huffs out a small laugh. Ahsoka is watching the side of his face; she has to fight for every smile and laugh these days but it’s still worth it everytime. They’re little things but she treasures them. 

He’s looking down at the city now and she can see the wheels turning. She can see him imagining what would’ve been if he’d gone through with it. If Ahsoka hadn’t shown up when she did. She thinks about it too.    


“Do you remember right after I got back from Mandalore, after my run in with Deathwatch? That time with Lux?” 

Anakin nods. 

“I was so upset that day, about a lot of things, really but I felt bad for having left Padmé alone, I was frustrated I couldn’t do anything about what Deathwatch had done and then Lux had just left me there, alone.” 

“My offer to smack him around is long standing by the way.” 

Ahsoka laughs. “Yes, Anakin, you’ve mentioned. Everytime someone says his name.” 

“Well, he shouldn’t even look at you, he’s not worthy.” 

“ _ Anyways _ , do you remember after when you cleared the observation deck and dragged me up there. Put some music on and showed me the slow way you humans dance when you’re trying to get laid?” 

“That is  _ not _ what I said, and it was romantic! Dancing in the twilight is romantic! That is very classic stuff.” She’s smiling. He riles up so easily. 

“You weren't at the top of your game that night, but it was very sweet.”

“Well, I must’ve done something right because you’re still here.”

She puts the bottle down and grabs his hand. 

“I am.”

She drags him away from the barrister, and he just goes. He’s used to her pushing and pulling, lately he needs the direction. But as she stops in the middle of the balcony, one hand on his shoulder, the other pulling his hand up, she watches the realization hit. He wraps his hand around her hip and pulls her in close. 

They’re barely dancing, just swaying gently to the music floating out to them from inside. He leans down, presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. Ahsoka closes her eyes and breathes the moment in. The feel of him close to her, his lips on her skin, the fresh air. She feels the emotion pouring out of him and through their bond. Her throat is tight. 

They almost lost this.

“I love you, Ahsoka.” He whispers against her skin. She smiles and tilts her face up towards his.

Almost. But they’re still here.

“Love you.” 

They’re too preoccupied dopily staring at each other to feel Padmé walk up. When they notice her, she’s just smiling at them softly from the doorway.

“You two ready?”

Anakin nods at his wife and looks back down to Ahsoka. 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> disregard that i missed two days that was an accident


End file.
